


Gimme Gimme

by Giinemonogatari



Series: Soft things [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Pining, Polyamory, Soft Park Chanyeol, Threesome, soft, that's the best tag ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinemonogatari/pseuds/Giinemonogatari
Summary: One would think he’s so big and as such is his heart, that Chanyeol would be able to handle his longtime crush on his best friend, and the budding one on his older roommate.





	Gimme Gimme

**Author's Note:**

> a fluffy mess from a month ago  
> enjoy

 

Chanyeol wants to be part of whatever it is that Minseok and Kyungsoo have.

They'd never said they are _something_ but Chanyeol would not expect them to anyway. He doesn’t know Minseok that well yet, but  Chanyeol does know Kyungsoo, and he’s seen that certain shift in his eyes when he looks at their hyung. That’s _something_ , more than friendship at least.

He doesn’t know how it happened though. Or when it started, but for the past month, Chanyeol keeps finding them cuddling together, being touchy and _lovely_ all over their shared apartment.

Like today, Chanyeol comes home to them asleep in the couch, Kyungsoo on top of Minseok hyung, head tucked under his chin, face half covered under the blanket, _so fucking adorable?? internal screeching??_

He’s so darn envious.

He’s love deprived and lonely, in need of snuggles, he wants in on that. Chanyeol makes an involuntary whiny sound, pouts, and drags himself to his room, onto his cold bed with a long face. He’d considered sneaking his way into their something, but Chanyeol knows he’s too clumsy, he might ruin it for them, disturb the harmony they live in with his excessive demands of affection and praise. Chanyeol’s feelings are way too loud and he’d feel like trash if he screwed it up for them.

They are both very quiet and reserved, so Chanyeol is not sure if they’ve been fucking—he’d spent a ridiculous amount of time thinking about it, going too far in his head and getting the blushes in public, also getting dirty under his sheets at night—but even if they aren’t fucking he bets his ass they are fucking _in love_.  

 

They’re totally fucking.

He gets to know by accident, when he tells them he’s going to stay at Baekhyun’s for a project for the weekend, but ends up cancelling and getting back home the same day he leaves because of his friend’s flat flooding—broken pipes of hell, or maybe, heaven—and unintentionally walking in on them getting it on in their living room.

Things don’t get so awkward, surprisingly. They just come clear with their something after Chanyeol sputters his sorrys, it’s just simple, mutual caring, Kyungsoo calmly tells him, we don’t put a label on it, don’t want to, actually. They had no intention to hide it before, just didn’t think it was that important to discuss it with anyone else other than themselves.

Minseok and Kyungsoo get maybe a bit more showy—sometimes kissing in the kitchen when they wait for food to get done, walking out of the shower together in the morning before Chanyeol has to go—they still wouldn’t call each other boyfriends, lovers, partners, but Chanyeol would very much ignore all of those terms if it meant he could have a piece of that. He’d be fine with being called _fellow_.

It doesn’t get awkward, but it does get a little harder for Chanyeol to hide his feelings. One would think he’s so big and as such is his heart, that he’d be able to handle his longtime crush on his best friend, and the budding one on his older roommate.

 _Sike_.

 

He confesses one night, involuntarily, at the noraebang—well, half-confesses, but it’s Kyungsoo’s fault. Kyungsoo has to be just so unfairly cute, _and beautiful, and lovely, like, what the fuck?_ Singing cheesy songs with him, singing them to their hyung.

Chanyeol tells him a strangled i love you that Kyungsoo clearly hears because he still was holding the mic to his chest after getting the flutters. And maybe if he were a little less drunk then it would have been easier to fix it and say something about his singing, or whatever but, a drunk Chanyeol is even clumsier than a sober one, and instead he follows with stuttered nonsense and it’s a mess after that— _he_ is a mess after that—because Kyungsoo giggles, and says, I know, then proceeds to kiss him.

 

Chanyeol becomes part of their _something_ when Kyungsoo opens his heart to fit him in too. He isn’t subtle about it, leaning way too close to him, touching him every chance he gets, dragging him into the couch for movie nights when he’s home early, cuddling him and petting his head, Minseok watching from afar with an amused look. That is only until he eventually joins Kyungsoo and Chanyeol is convinced they want him dead, overdosing him on affection and body warmth he’d been thirsting for so long.

Minseok takes a bit more time to warm up to his needy ass, but when there is no Kyungsoo to spoon with, his hyung takes the spot. He is very soft and listens to—read: tolerates—Chanyeol’s ramblings when it’s the two of them alone. His kisses are too _spicy_ and most times Chanyeol can’t keep his blood calm and stop it from rushing downwards, but his hyung is happy to grind against him, shutting his blabbering mouth up with a bite on his lower lip, licking into his mouth and making him moan.

 

The first time they fuck is so gentle. He’s the center of attention. Chanyeol has a set of lips murmuring praises near his ear making his heart flip, and another set sucking him off drawing little sobs out of him. So many hands running around his body as he sits on Minseok’s cock, rides him slowly.

He gets pampered and loved and showered with care, fingers threaded with his and mouths kissing his neck, cheeks, lips, when he’s on edge and caged between two bodies, wonderfully stretched and slick and warm around both of their dicks. It’s fucking heaven.

 

It gets much more domestic. They decide to share Minseok’s bed, and Chanyeol gets to be the middle spoon, he wakes up to their beautiful faces, joins them—when he’s got time—in the kitchen cooking delicious foods, and they still don’t have a label but that’s just fine, Chanyeol loves them and they love him too.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the absence of dogs in this fic


End file.
